1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of information, and in particular to an image processing apparatus and method, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current camera apparatus use a uniform exposure setting at one shooting for the whole scene. So there are many situations that can result in images exhibiting poor contrast. An example is hazy images where objects lose contrast because their radiance is scattered in the haze. Another example is backlit images where some portions of the scene are in shadow and other portions contain very bright information, thereby resulting in a poor contrast. Currently, main methods for image contrast enhancement are: a method of global tone reproduction, a method of global histogram equalization, a homomorphic filtering method, and a multi-scale Retinex algorithm.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.